


An Angel's Soulmate

by Tgaret990



Series: Angel Soulmates, Destiel and Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean are oblivious stupid idiots, Dean and Castiel's Profound Bond, M/M, Reaching out to souls, Sam blushes, Sam has a crush on a certain someone, Set in early season 11, Telekinetic link of sorts, They FINALLY admit their feelings, Vamps because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have denied their love for each other since the day they met. Dean has always respected and cared for Castiel after he pulled him out of Hell and saved him on more occasions than he could count. Castiel has always known Dean Winchester was something else, someone who he could trust and rely on. Will they admit their feelings to each other? Who is the angel following them? And why is Sam blushing?! Disclaim: I own nothing but my story and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Soulmate

An Angel's Soulmate (A Destiel Fic)

Part One of the Angel Soulmates Series

A/N: First attempt at a Supernatural fic. First attempt at a Destiel fic too. And this is my first (this is probably gonna turn out horrible, first is usually the worst) one-shot I've ever written as well. I'm one of those people who secretly wishes Destiel was canon (Though I won't be one of those people who's devastated if it doesn't happen. Some people only watch the show because they're waiting for one of their pairings to become canon, or because of a certain character. I'm not one of those people), but I will keep hoping it's written into the show, at least at the very end of the series, or the last episode at least if it's being considered. As long as Misha and Jensen are cool w/ it anyway. If you've read my WWE fic, Fallen Angel Restored, then you know my author's notes can get a bit… lengthy… So! Let's begin. This takes place sometime after Dean gets the Mark of Cain removed and releases the Darkness. And it moves along kinda slow, sorry! A sequel WILL follow this one-shot.

Hunting vamps, riding the Impala down the highway, hanging out in diners and shady motels. Just another day in the life of the Winchester boys. The best part? Castiel had dropped by and offered to join them. Dean didn't know why, but it always made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach when Cas tagged along with them. Maybe it was because he had one of the most awesome friends in this universe, who just happened to be an angel with wicked powers. And not just any angel, but the angel who had rescued him from a lifetime in Hell. The angel who helped Sam when he almost lost his mind from his memories of The Cage. The angel who had just saved Dean's neck yet again. Dean, being the cocky, confident brother he was, went off to gank any stragglers on their way out of the nest. Naturally, one had intercepted him from behind, almost sinking his fangs into him.

Almost.

Out of nowhere, Castiel draws his angel blade and, with a graceful sweep, cuts off the fanged freak's head. He had that look in his eye that Dean could never quite read. "You really should be more careful Dean. Who knows how many strays could be lurking?" The older brother had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I was handling it," he responded. He lowered his machete and followed Cas back to Sam, who was in the midst of ganking a vamp of his own. Sam brushed his sweat matted hair out of his face and turned to the two.

"That should be the last of them. Find anything interesting?" Sam asked.

"Just a few amateurs trying to get a hunter. I'm good. We're good." Dean said, motioning to Castiel. Ever since he'd recovered his grace after the fall of the angels, Cas was just… He couldn't think of words. Cas was like a second brother to him. Family. Sam and Baby were the only other things he truly, deeply cared about that were still around. Ever since they'd met, Dean and Cas slowly grew closer. Though their friendship was strained multiple times for complicated reasons, they were inseparable sometimes. In the words of Castiel, they had a "bond". Dean definitely didn't believe in fate or destiny, but maybe, just maybe…

"Dean. Dean!" Sam said while snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face. Castiel's head was cocked to the side with his, in Dean's opinion, adorable little confused expression on his face. Cas knew not to read Dean's mind, but his curiosity might just get the better of him this time. He reached out to Dean using his grace. What he felt… wasn't what he expected. Dean's soul was almost blinding him. It was so bright and full of love and warmth. Love and warmth directed towards him. Being a human taught him more about emotions than he ever thought he'd learn. These feelings weren't directed towards just anyone. They were directed towards someone you truly cared about, someone who meant the world to you. Soulmate was what came to mind. But angels didn't have soulmates, did they? Then again, Cas's being always felt more at ease and happy when he was around Dean. Maybe angels did have soulmates.

"Cas! HEY!" Sam yelled at the seraph. Castiel came back to reality, meeting the frustrated gaze of Sam and joyful gaze of Dean. Whenever they didn't want to talk in front of Sam, they always sent thoughts to each other. Sometimes Sam would do this with Cas, but never as often as Dean. 'What was that, Cas? You're usually the focused one here,' Dean thought to him. Cas replied with, 'It's not of import at the moment. Maybe we can discuss it back at the bunker?' Dean nodded, heading back to the Impala. Sam just glanced back and forth between the two, knowing the were keeping something from him.

"C'mon, Sammy. Now who's the one that needs to snap out of it?" the older brother called as the two climbed into the Impala after him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

As Asia blasted over the radio, the trio rode off into the too silent night, back to the bunker. There was, of course, another presence following them.

"Dean, Sam, we're not alone."

"What are you talking about? Did we miss a vamp? Is it another creature? A demon? Gimme something to work with here."

According to Castiel, it was another angel. "Great," Dean griped, "Just great. We just finished working a case, and now we have to deal with another member of the God Squad? What'd you do this time, Cas?"

"Nothing. And this isn't just any angel. His power is great, and his aura is so familiar… I can't quite put my finger on it, as humans would say. He has to at least be a seraph. No normal angel's presence would radiate that much power and grace…"

'This might be a long ride,' Sam thought as they sped down the road. 'How long are they going to keep denying it? You can see it in their eyes, they feel something for each other. And I'm not gonna be the one to help them see that.' The angel that followed behind chuckled to himself. Reading minds was fun, especially if you could unravel a secret relationship of sorts. He'd come for a reason, and that was Sam Winchester. But first, it' was time to play Cupid. Well, a cupid in this case. His brother deserved to be happy, definitely since the Darkness had been released. Every creature in existence felt her awakening. The world felt like a mix of fear and dying hope. And he was accompanying the only three with a chance to stop her. What had he gotten himself into?

XxX

By the time they arrived at the Men of Letters HQ, the sun was starting to rise. The brothers hopped out of the Impala and made their way into the bunker. Castiel followed closely behind, angel blade within grabbing distance if need be. As soon as the door swing shut behind them, Sam rounded on the two. "If you guys don't focus, you're gonna get us killed. A vamp almost sunk her fangs into you, Dean! You're lucky Cas was there to save you! And Cas, we need your head in the game. The angels are the only ones who really know anything about Amara and we need you on your toes."

"Just because we're thinking about stuff doesn't mean we're not focused. I was thinking about where else I needed to check for vampires... Cas could be thinking anything," Dean responded, winking at the angel when Sam's back was turned. He was currently searching through files, notes, books, anything that could help them defeat God's sister. This gave Dean and Castiel time to talk. They made their way to Dean's room. Dean locked the door and faced Castiel. "So, you gonna tell me what was on your mind earlier? You looked pretty distracted," the Winchester stated. Castiel smiled, a rarity in itself, wide and genuine.

"Not so much a what. More of a who."

This intrigued Dean. Castiel usually pondered the things about humanity he didn't understand. Now he's thinking about people. "Oh really? Who then?" He was not prepared for the answer he received.

"You, Dean."

"M-me? Why?" Everyone, including him, had been so concerned about finding and hunting down Amara that they hadn't thought much about each other. Except for Cas.

"When you were lost in thought, I couldn't help but reach out with my grace. What I saw… what I felt was…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Dean Winchester had left him speechless yet again. "Your soul was even more pure and brighter than when I first touched it trying to pull you out of Hell. It was full of warmth, care, righteousness, love. I could feel all of it just radiating out of you. And it was all directed towards me…"

Dean had gone from angry, to curious, to astonished, to embarrassed. Cas could tell how he was feeling about someone just by touching them with his grace? That was both cool and disturbing at the same time. He didn't say anything in response, just kept his head down. How did Cas make him feel like a shy little teenage girl pining after her first crush? When Dean didn't speak, the angel continued.

"I never knew you felt that way Dean. The most surprising thing is… I never thought I could feel anything back." That got the eldest Winchester's attention. Did Cas just say what he thinks he just said? Is he saying that…?

"How long?" was all he could force out. Cas grinned.

"I could never tell whether it was when I first touched your soul in Hell, or the day we met in the barn when you summoned me. I knew there was something special about you. And I wasn't wrong." There was silence before Dean spoke.

"When I first saw you in the barn, I couldn't stop thinking about how much power I felt coming from you, or how awesome and fierce you looked. When I saw the wings, that took the cake. And we've known each other for a while now, gotten close, tried to kill each other, teach each other, protect each other. You know I'm not the most touchy-feely guy out there, but we are having a serious chick flick moment right now." Cas chuckled, quiet and innocent. Dean's words were intoxicating, making him unable to turn away. He leaned forward towards Dean, faces almost touching. He stopped, hesitating in case Dean decided to pull away. Instead, he closed the gap between them in a chaste, tender kiss. Dean then started gently biting Cas lower lip, causing him to moan softly. Cas proceeded to run his hands under his soulmate's shirt feeling everything from his abs to that area just above his waistline. The reaction was a low, loud groan the hunter had failed to stifle. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity in Heaven, well, one not run like the actual Heaven is now, before pulling away. Dean was slightly out of breath without a shirt on. Castiel's lips were a little redder than usual.

"So, is there an "us" now? Are we gonna see where this leads?"

"Yes, but only if you want to."

"*sigh* Now we have to tell Sam. Just another thing to add to my to-do list after killing Amara."

Cas could feel the frustration and fear rolling off of Dean, and used some of his grace to get rid of that. In doing so, he inadverdantly spread his wings, immediately recapturing Dean's attention. He reached out to touch one when someone cleared their throat by the doorway. They expected it to be Sam, but it wasn't even close. Without turning, Castiel uttered, "It's about time you showed your face." Dean whirled around to find him standing there.

"No. You're not here. You're supposed to be dead. *pulls his angel blade* What kind of fucked up trick is this?!" The familiar angel snickered at the Winchester's reaction. "And I thought it would be hard to get through to Sam. Nice to see you too, Deano. How've ya been, Cas?"

Without turning, Castiel answered, "Fine, as you can see, brother... It's good to see you alive, Gabriel." Of course, that's the moment that Sam decided to drop by and check on his brother. When he saw the archangel he thought he'd never see again, he started blushing. What did he come by here to do again?


End file.
